Amazing
by CrazyAly246
Summary: Eric Northman gets hot and steamy in the shower with a lover. Written in First Person from the girls perspective, the girl could either be Sookie, me, you, or any other girl you wish to imagine. This is for adults only, the rating should make it obvious, so enjoy what you read ;)


When Eric's lips met mine, I could have melted like butter. He kissed me soft at first, but it soon developed into a hot, steamy kiss. Our lips moved against each others as we got more into it and I felt his hand move to my hip, pulling my body closer to his. My boobs were pressed against his chest, my right thumb rested in his belt loop while my left hand was on his chest.

Eric picked me up and set my ass on the bathroom sink counter. My legs were open so he could stand between them as we kissed. When his tongue slid past my lips, it turned me on further. I felt my panties get wet, and boy did I want Eric to just fuck me right now.

I got a bit impatient and started undoing his clothes; sliding my fingers under his black shirt and pushing it up to reveal Ericks rock hard abs. A grunt came out of his throat, which only encouraged me to continue. My hands slid along his bare chest and stomach now, and worked their way down to his pants. I could feel that he was excited, the bulge in his jeans was more than noticeable.

Once the button and zipper were undone, I started to push Erics jeans down, but he stopped me. Erics strong arms lifted my shirt up with ease and chucked it on the bathroom floor. I felt his cool fingers feel my bare arms and trail up to my shoulder, then down my chest to my stomach. His trail left goosebumps on my skin and it was an incredible sensation. My jeans were his next target, and he wasted no time taking them off. They were sliding down my legs before I could catch my breath. It seems he wants this just as badly as I do.

I felt myself being lifted off the counter and my feet touch the floor. Eric pressed his body against me and I could feel his hard upper body, his open jeans and of course, his erection. My bra came undone and fell to the floor, followed by my panties. My hands found his jeans and pushed them down with his underwear.

My eyes watched as Eric stepped out of his pants and picked me up, his erection was pressed between our bellies and I wanted it inside me so badly. I was carried into the nicely tiled shower with a glass door. Warm water sprayed over our naked bodies, but I couldn't have cared less.

Our mouths met again in a kiss, our lips moving against each others as we both got more aggressive. The kissing didn't last long though, his lips left mine as he set me down and started kissing down my body. It felt good, but he was really starting to tease me. My thoughts didn't last long, when his mouth found my clitoris, my jaw dropped. My hands gently ran through his blonde hair as I felt Erics tongue flicking and licking, his lips sucked and pulled at my folds. I closed my eyes and let out a deep moan.

I lifted my left leg and rested it over his shoulder so that he could support me in case my knees buckled, and this allowed Ericks mouth to access my crotch better. Again and again I felt his tomgue on me; licking up and down, flicking my clit and teasing me by only penetrating me with the tip of his tongue. If he doesn't stop soon, I'm going to cum like this, and he must have sensed that because he stopped pleasing me orally and stood up again. He was careful to move my leg off his shoulder before standing.

My eyes followed Erics right arm as he gripped his cock and gave it a few strokes before stepping closer to me. I spread my legs as much as I could, and without any warning, he finally penetrated me. His strong arms picked me up and held my ass now as he started to thrust into me. Moans escaped my throat as I felt him, sliding in and out, in and out, in a sexy rhythm. Eric was so big, he filled me right up and it felt amazing.

As the water from the shower hit us, moans, grunts and groans could be heard coming from the bathroom. My back was flat against the tiled shower wall, but I didn't care because the sexual pleasure was overpowering everything else.

Erick slid a hand up my body and gave my left breast a squeeze as he continued to thrust into me. My breast was fondled for a bit longer before I felt his hand slide back to my hip, and then I felt Eric stop thrusting, pull out, and turn me around so I was facing the wall. I bent my head down a bit and pressed my forehead against the wall as Eric slid back into me. He fucked me harder and faster, causing moans to escape my throat louder.

In and out, in and out, Erics hips slammed into my ass with each thrust, and damn did it feel good. His hands slid up my body and squeezed my breasts, and I felt him pick up the pace just a bit more. My moans were shorter and a bit more high pitched, I knew I was going to orgasm soon and by the sounds of it, Eric was too.

My eyes squinted shut and my jaw dropped and locked as I orgasmed. My body tensed up completely, the muscles in my pussy seemed to close around Erics cock as he shot his release inside me. His hands held my hips firmly as he finished, then his arms wrapped around my belly, pulling my back closer to his chest, both to hold me up and to just be close to each other. My legs were wobbly and I appreciated his support.

Erics hot mouth came close to my left ear, his pants were hot on my neck and I felt his cock gently slide out of me as Erics ass pulled back a bit, then he nestled his fading erection against my ass. "Amazing." Was the only word that came out of Erics mouth, his hot breath on my ear as he whispered it in his sexy voice.


End file.
